Lilianra
by equastar
Summary: Sachiko doesn't hate guy, love crowd and attention, and engage to the most handsome, popular guy and from high class family  not kashiwagi , then where will be Yumi's place, or is there still a chance for romance for them
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: MSGM doesn't belong to me, i do wish though in my wildest dream,

once again since i'm bored i brought this little story to you, will all poor gramar, spelling and all

* * *

Encounter

* * *

"Yumi, okite, asa dayo,"

It's still so early in the morning, the spring air on Tokyo still send chill to the bone, there in one of the second story room, precisely one room next to the large tree in the backyard when the sunrise can easily enter that room in case those tree getting cut down.

"Mmmmm, 5 more minutes," mumbled sleepy girl in the bed, positioned herself better to get warm as much as possible, pulling the blacked that already half in the floor back to her head.

"Mooo you said that half a hour ago, okite, you don't want to be late, do you!"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes more," the sleepy girl secure her position and curled firmly against the wall of her room, with a certain mind her mom will let her have her way, well it's usually like that, her mom just love her too much to do anything harsh to her.

"No more Yumi, wake up, or I have to bath you with cold water in your bad, wake up Yumi!" eh, did she heard it right, was that really her mother, uh maybe just a dream, thought her again back to sleep, but a moment later she felt something cold hitting her head, a drop, two drop, three drop, still not able to register what it was, she pull her slightly backward not want to get out from her peaceful position. But a drop suddenly turn into splash hard across her face.

"ehhh rain ehhh storm ehhh, mom"

"Back to earth Yumi, glad you are awake," cukled Miki slightly after seeing her only daughter still groan in bed pouting about the sudden cold. "Come on sweety get up, your ship will depart in 30 minutes," added her again pulling the wet blanket off Yumi's body.

"What, what, what should I do, mom," messy and clumsly that girl got out of her bed, mounting some incoherent word.

"Heh Yumi," Miki eyeing her only daughter again, that in some more minutes will start her new life out of her, her little baby already grow up. "Just take a bath Yumi, I'll pack some breakfast for you, I already sent your luggage yesterday, if I know you are still have those childish side of your I should had send you along that yesterday," grinning Miki again at seeing her daugther still hasn't out of her reverie and pouting.

_Bam.. _there is aloud tud of door being slam, and the loud running sound can be heard a long the way," mom, you meanie,"

...

Fukuzawa Yumi, 15 years old, after failed all of her entrance exam for prestigious high school, even the escalator exam through the school that she already attended since kindergarten, now once again bring forth her leg to her new school. It's true she is not the most brightness student, but she always maintain top 10 in her school. The fact of her failure and the thought of being idleness for the next year send a chill to her spine more than that of the cold air of morning spring.

_Flashback_

"_no….no…no,"through the quiet night in one two story house in corner of Tokyo, sudden cry of teenage girl could be heard throbing the ear of any recipient._

"_Yumi dear, what's wrong," the sudden cry of that teen brought her mother that hastily get out from study room, well she is the only child from the said house, so of course she will be 's not that she is the only child of her mother, sometime she was told that she have an older twin brother, but that brother of her was being brought away by her father when they are still baby. So it's only natural to get all her mother attention for herself, since her brother get all of her father attention. Sometime she did question her mother why did her father left them, but the sad look her mother gave her, never made her able to brought the topic too depth, well after all her mother love her, there is nothing else can compare to that, even if she was getting bullied because of being a child of single mother when she was kindergarten and grade school, at least she know she has an legal father, and by the way sadness and everything her mom display to her, she know that father of her love her and her mother._

"_I failed mom, I failed…."cried her again desperate while shoving away all the document that was in her table. _

"_Failed, failed what Yumi?"asked her mother not understand her daughter sudden burst._

"_My exam mom, my exam, all…. all my exam, I failed to get to any school,"cried her again, those sob of her can easily pierce one heart._

"_You what?" not believing her ear Miki took the documents that being shoved away. There in those envelope there is a notice about regret and everything, so that the student's that failed not feeling too miserable. Her eyes finally get to the point of the sudden heart throbbing_

_Letter Of notice_

_We are terribly sorry, but our school __**can not accept**__ Miss Fukuzawa Yumi this time around_

_Sincerely,_

_Aiwa Private High School_

_Still not believing her eyes, Fukuzawa Miki scans all the other documents, Tokiwa Girl academy, Toudo Private Girl High School, Seiwa High School, Rosery High School, and even notice of regret from escalator exam from Sheidawa Private High School, the one that her child had been attending since she is still 60 cm tall.n more confused_

"_Yu Yu mi no way,"the older woman still couldn't believe the fact, but looking at her shaking child, there is no way that info is wrong. The reality finally hit her, her only daughter had failed all entrance exam for high school._

_Anger, upset, disappointed, the older woman really don't know what to do, seeing the miserable in her daughter face made her even more confused, so she just finally embrace the teen, caressing her hair for the compensation of the lost word._

"_I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry,"_

"_Hush..it's ok Yumi, maybe there is other way, hush be strong okay,"_

_The younger woman knew her mother terribly upset at her, being the good mother that she was she knew that she had already made the important person in her life terribly hurt, even though the one in question currently shooting her to be strong._

"_it's ok Yumi, it's okay, there is plenty way to Rome,"_

_Her mother still shown her strong front, but her heart ache to face it. This is all her faulf if only she is not stupid, then all of this wouldn't happen._

"_Mom, I promise, I won't be a drop out,"silently she whispered to ear of her important person in this life that already lull to sleep because of too much crying. Yumi don't know why was her mother had too cry too, why not just angry, then she won't feel this misery._

…_._

_Friday afternoon, in one of shopping district in Tokyo. To the place where best know as Tokyo hippeist entertainment district, or Shibuya, well she is actually not one who like figure, anime, manga or games, but this sudden change of life made her want to at least ease her boredom._

"_Huh just what am I gonna do,"_

_All the the way only a sea of human passing by with a rush or prefer walking slowly to take their time. But none of them take notice of a single human that sigh loudly in broad daylight._

"_heh, why would they want to take notice, silly me,"though that teen, laughing at her own foolishness._

"_oh hii,"not long after she felt something soft but firm touched her shoulder, "Yumi-san, right," there stood Tokigawa Shion wearing Sheidawa Private high School uniform. "where were you I had been looking for you the whole time,"added her again. _

_Tokigawa Shion her best friend since she enter other society other than her family, they had been close ever since. But this sudden meeting isn't something Yumi looking forward to, even though she does miss her best friend._

"_Hii Yumi…, Yumi," seeing her friend lost in her own little world made Shion shown a worry in her preety face. That girl have long blonde hair that reach her waist, and dark green eyes, her eyes and face so flawless, simple put she do look like an angel._

"_ohh yeah Shion, yeah, so what is it, oh yeah I…I took exam for some country high school, my grandpa want me to enroll there, tradition he said,"Yumi shocked at her own answer, oh my did she just clumsily ask and answer her own question, oh my for the worst did she just lied to her best friend, oh just some good day I have, thought her sarcastic._

"_ohh,"said Shion seem deep in though, her long and slender finger make it's way up to her chin pondering. "ohh umm Yumi, well if it's not too much trouble, do you mind if we have an afternoon tea together, there is one shop that just open last week, and I eager to try it,"added her with her adorable eyes pleading,"I miss you so much, I barely meet you, come on Yumi, you won't say no to this long awaiting friend of yours right," pushing her again, she really do miss her friend. Even after the antrance exam she couldn't meet or contacted her friend at all._

"_haii..haiii Shion, lead the way,"sighed Yumi in defeat, never once she win against those puppy eyes._

"_So Yumi, how is new school," asked Shion after the enter the said café, the café look beautiful, calm, and elegant with all the painting, decoration, and craving. This is truly a high class art something not usually display in such a small tea house._

"_Oh well, nothing much Shion, just I still can't get used yet, there is no one like you," oh nice answer Yumi, slightly ashamed at herself for continue to lie._

"_oh oh, I see,"blushing lighly, Shion face flushing making an adorning pink hue to her smooth cheek._

"_Ouhh blushing ne, ouh come on you are always red Shion,"teased Yumi, Trying to lighten and change the subject, even in her worse day kept lying to her best friend not something she proud of._

_Afternoon tea and cake ran smoothly, until some ringing phone from Shion bag broke their playful exchange._

"_is something the matter Shion,"there is visible concern in Yumi's eyes seeing her friend suddenly stood up after saw the caller id._

"_No, no Yumi, it's just from my house,"_

"_Hmmm, so,"_

"_he he actually I supposed to come back early today, since today it's my parent anniversary,"_

"_what, then why would you,"Yumi sometime really didn't understand her friend behavior, why would she neglect such an inportant event._

"_I i..i'm sorry Yumi, I just missed you too much, to just let you go after I saw you,"_

_Hearing her friend reason, Yumi's finally gave in,"alright Shion, but I guess you should really go home, I don't want aunty to accused me for kidnapping you in her anniversary, we can talk again next time,"Yumi said finally giving Shion reassuring smile._

"_It's a promise Yumi, bye"_

"_hai hai it's a promise,"chuckled lightly seeing the blonde run off from the café._

_Oh well now what to do, being a drop out as you are, enjoying some café, and lied to your best friend, thought her sarcastic. But not long after her thought broke of bacause of some news paper flying around to o her feet, because the owner of those newspaper left hastily without checking her belonging._

"_Ohh oi Sir,"called her to the suit man that already outside door of the café, but with some fate or luck her eyes able to catch some news_

_Lilianra Private High School_

_A boarding school locate in 150 mil south of Tokyo, We are prestigious school for the next leader, interest the application can be send until XX-XX-XXXX, the exam will be given when you compose the formulir, all documents can be download in /formulir_exam. Your formulir and exam file can be send to Lilianra__

_Sincerely,_

_Lilianra Private High School_

_Some prestigious school you are, locate have to be so far away in Isuzu Island, heh don't kidding me just what kind of level you are offering, mocked her lightly, he he he don't tell me that desperate you are need for student, claiming for the next leader, absurd thought her again._

_But some of her thought were interupt, the drop out that she is, did she really have choice, did she really have the right to mocking to some advertisement, no, well she is not have any right to do so, because maybe the school that she just mock as trash still the same as the other school, seeing her as something not worth taking. Heh it's not that she accused it's that school fault, a part of her, no the biggest part of her absolutly understand the reason, she just doesn't meet the school minimum standard._

"_hai hai, when was it the last application,"whispered her while sighed loudly for unnumber time that day for being so foolish."what? today,"said her out loud after seeing the date again, while earning some questional look from other occupant._

…

Monday sunny morning Fukuzawa Yumi almost reached the dock while her thought still so far away from her body.

"so this is it huh, being the great I thought that I'm end up in some unname school,"thought her all the way to the dock that locate in the neighborhood of her house."he he so maybe this is my level, he he he, at least no more title drop out, "chuckled her a bit sarcastic.

There is no much passenger on the ship, there is only some old couple, middle age woman and man, and some teenager wearing some school unifor that similar with her, black with white colar, while man wearing some grey uniform with high neck, and some other teeneger with other school uniform

Traveling from Tokyo to the destinied place is smooth, the sun ray is light and warm despite spring, and also there is no much disturbance in the sea.

…..

In some hill stood, a building like castle, even from so far away she is right now, those bulding still look so big and historical. Following the other student that wearing the same uniform like she is, she eagerly rushing to the said building, yeah that building none other than Lilianra Private High School.

All the way to the hill, there is so many large tree, so that stopping the sunlight to hit the road. The more she up to the hill the the more she lost the trace of the sun.

"Good morning, hii you, from what class are you, you seem lost"

"hmmm hmm first year,"the unexpected greeting broke Yumi from her daydreaming, there stood raven hair beauty with eyes as beautiful. She is not wearing the same uniform as she is but instead a white loss skirt with white jacket and at the right pocket of the jacket there is an emblem that indicate Lilianra and black shirt underneat, plus white tie.

"Well I know, I mean your class, but if you don't know your house is ok, and also I'm sure you already know wearing long coak that cover all your uniform is also prohibitied right.

Hesitating Yumi take off her coat revealing her slender figure covering by her black sailor uniform and white collar.

"Ohh ohh I see class F, I see so that is why you smell different"the way those beauty's lip move irritated Yumi to no end, never once in her life she was being treat like that, not to say in her first day," and I bet you also took second application to get in, huh, so that was it, you didn't even attend orientation, oh well class F is only natural," Yumi's blood almost boiled hearing those mocking word, and the way she said class F two times around.

_So what if you are beautiful, so what if I'm in class F,just what is wrong for being in class F, in just class distribution after all, nothing more, and what was that smell different, crazy. _She want from the bottom of her heart screaming those word to the girl that already left her with smug smile in her face.

_Alright alright calm yourself Yumi, no need to get so work up over some stranger, ok first before opening ceremony I need to to go to my room, ok where was it again,_ thought her pulling some piece of paper from her pocket skirt

"West dorm room 201, I see" whispered her bringing her leg deep to the back of school building.

"which way is the west,"asked her confused to no one in perticular. Without thinking she tried looking at the sun, but even if there is no tree, there is no sun up,"uhh this is worse,"cursed her inwardly still stood up at the branch between west and east building.

But dunno, if it's because of another one of her luck, there at in front of left building stood up some group of girl chatting happily.

"ah ha, so that is girl dorm,"shouted her happily.

Without farther thought, Yumi enter the said building and rush to her perspective room,_ "_what a day", sighed her frustated and without farther adv she jump to the bed in the center of the bed. "huh there is still 45 minutes to go,"sighed her in relief, after eyeing her wrist wacth and take off her blouse and skirt, and pull the blanket over her head.

The room was big and artistic. There are several painting here and there and also a grand piano a way back.

Yumi almost driff of to the other land, when a sudden weight at her feet startled her from her reverie.

"who is that?"asked her angry, just how much worse this shchool offer her. Sitting up quickly she glance over to the half naked figure that stood at the cornerof her bed, from the way the body moved and muscle then there is no way if she assumed that person as a guy.

"What are you doing in my room,"asked her again unable to contain her calmness. The said figure just stood there, eyeing her from head to toe. The boy is hansome, he have nice figure, and also tall. He has brow hair and brown eyes. But eventhough his face shown dignity, status, and stature, the boy still have some cute face.

"heh, you know I'm the one who should asked you, why are here, and farther more striping in my room," said the boy while chukkled slightly,"or are you some offering to me,"added him again, grining from ear to ear.

Not believing what she just heard Yumi stood up hastily, and shove her student announcement to the boy. "You are the one who enter without permission, you know, and using my bath nonetheles."

"he he girl, this is east east building not west building, he he can't you distinguishing west and east," the brown hair boy, laughing uncontrolaly, earning a sharp look in Yumi's eyes.

Didn't know what to do, yumi jump off the bed hastily, and grab her belonging, and run toward the door. But the boy stop her briskily," not that fast sweety, we really do have fun since you are already strip," teased him again to the red face Yumi both from anger and embarrassemnt.

"what?"asked Yumi sharply.

"Joking joking, I'm only joking,"sighed the boy seeing the eagerness in Yumi,"but you really shouldn't go out with just your underwear you know," added him again.

Realising what the boy just said, Yumi look down to her own body, ashamed with her current cloth, without farther thinking she shoves the boy out the room and lock it firmly.

"what had I done, wha had I done,"recited her while briskily wearing her uniform back, in the outside she still heard the boy chukkled lightly.

"It's not funny you know," the girl said and open the door again. "Ok thanks for your time,"add her again before grabbing her belonging, but her wrist already caught up by the boy.

"you know, you are actually allow to live here, hmm with me of course,"

"no thanks"answer Yumi without thinking.

"he he, joking joking you really do have hot temper I see, hmm actually I'll move from this room starting tonight so no one who will occupy this room.

"no thanks, I have my own room,"

"he he you will be surprised actually, but anyway after this encounter I guess you do own me your name right, Hasabe Yuki, you,"

"Fukuzawa Yumi,"answer Yumi taking the boy hand slowly still embarrassed from what happen.

"nice name you have there, then Yumi, nice too meet you, we can start as a friend you know ," teased him again

Without answering yumi look up to the brown hair boy that still have smile hovering his face. Not that bad actually, yumi thought.

"he he alright as much as I want to chat with you, we do have opening ceremony to attend, well I'm sure you are a first year since you end up in my room, and by the way I'm serious you can have this room since starting tonight I'll be living in Deidara Palace.

….

He he that's for now, I hope you like it. ja ne, I'm sleepy^,..,^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MSGM,

well, so this is the second chapter from my lallalala land, i'm sorry for the poor grammar and spelling

* * *

**Identity**

**

* * *

**

"my lungage!," that's the only word that could be hear in the quiet room second floor room one in the east building. The room absolutely stunning, with all high class art value surrounding it. But, the main part for the meaning of living could't be seen there, that's is clothing. All the closet there giving an perticular aroma that indicate the said closet has been not used for so long.

"ouh no, didn't mom send my lungage yesterday, where in the world that thing," cursed the brown hair girl lowly under her breath, but not before long, her eyes caught some white envelope in top drawer beside bed.

_To:Fukuzawa Yumi-sama_

…..

"huh huh,"loud sighed could be heard for million times that day a long the empty corridor to the staff office. Brown hair girl surely not in pleasant mood, moving her leg while holding the map of school ground. Surely there is no trace of the opening ceremony just a while ago in her. If one will like to asked then not even one face register in hear head not to say word.

For all the time enter, sitting and finished. All of her memories throughout the time only about the white envelope with some sentence being writen in there.

_Please report to the head dormitory in the staff room as soon as possible_

"just how poor this school can get," irritated face visibly paint her cute face," well I do admit, that's such a high class room they have here, but to not even able to place one clothes that's too much," cursed her again out loud, not even care there are other that could heard her.

"then Fukuzawa-san, please take a seat," said a woman, in her twenty to young Fukuzawa as soon as she arrived in the said room. The teen visibly showing all of her disaffection, but it seem none of it making the talk got more easier.

"I assumed, you are already checked the room that supposed to be yours," the woman clearly able to read all the teen fasial expression, it surely make her not wanting to try making some greeting this and that before entering to the topic. " we are terribly sorry," added the older from the two while clearing her throat.

_Here it come, _thought Yumi, _what now sorry, only sorry all of you could tell _but her thought suddently got unpleasant information got caught by her ear.

" that's not your room, our register seem giving us wrong information,"

"what?" cut Yumi suddently, " ok sensei, if I'm hear you correctly then you say that room is not mine, am I not," after seing the aggrement from the woman infront of her, yumi looked so serious trying her best not to burst out something clearly not funny," then what is?" added her while shoving the said the letter to the table.

"miss Fukuzawa please calm down, like I said we are sorry, our register said you are in the chinensis house, but your entrance exam result shown that you are in class F right, so that's it you can't stay there,

" sensei, so what, is there a problem with that, from what I saw that room visibly empty, so why would you or I get in trouble for such a case," cut her before the said teacher have the right word.

" that quarter of the dorm is for chinensis house,"

"house house whatever is that, then why would you gave me that place in the first place sensei?" asked her sarcastically, not care she talk with one of her teacher. All her morning already giving her too much headache.

"like I said our register wrong, they said you are chinensis, and an chinensis is not possible being in class F, all of history class B is the low the ever fall,"

"alright, alright so what house I'm right now," asked Yumi again not wanting her day get even more worst," or where is my new place,"

"about that, actually I already able to guess, but to not have any confusion later, please put your hand in the purple coulomb in the table,"

Without waiting Yumi put her hand instantly, but suddenly her hand got cover by white smoke, after encircle Yumi's hand for about seven turn the white smoke gradually change color to red.

"odd," the woman between the two said, not believing her ear Yumi look up to woman that have her eyebrow furrow firously, "what kind are you?"

"what? Kind what do you mean?"

"what is your nature, I can guess maybe you are in the bad shape when you are taking the exam that is why you are falling to the F class, so in what kind you are belong?"

"high temper maybe," admit the teen still not understand

"hai hai that is not what I mean," chuckled the woman slightly," alright for the time being I'll put you in no house, it's for your own good, but if you able to raise your class status, we will try to register your house again, here your key, you can use one of the map in the dormitory board to get there,"said her while handing Yumi the key that label B27.

"thanks,"said the teen bowing slightly.

_What will happen, _the older woman thought seeing the back of the teen leaving the staff room briskly.

…..

"Oh Yumi, be quiet, will you " dark brown hair girl with classes pressed her finger to her lip for millionth time that night everytime Yumi make a little noice from stepping on twigs in the dark.

"I can help it Tsutako-san, it's so dark here, I can't see anything," Yumi replied trying to make as little as noice as possible.

"_dakara, _use you eye,"

"I told you already I don't have any, hmpph" answer Yumi with slightly rising voice, but the glasses girl palm already cover her mouth and draged her somewhere along athick bush.

"Shhhh, we can risk getting caught," again the dark brown hair girl press a finger from lip while her other palm still tightly cover Yumi;s mouth. Her eyes sharply scan all of her surrounding checking for any trace of guard

"_let's go to the ball tonight," _

"_What ball, but I don't have any decent gown with me now," answer Yumi in frustation._

_After returned to her respective room from the head dorm room that noon, Yumi finally able to located her room in the basement of the dorm in block 2 number 7. But the said room nothing that she ever expected. The room not even third her previous room, with 2 bunch of beds. there in both bottom__of__the__bed, it seem already being occupied by dark brown hair and short blue hair girl, that already excpecting her arrival._

"_he he Yumi, that ball for the high class only," Tsutako answered shortly for her, but her hand still not stopping from banging on her shoulder._

"_high class?"_

"_Hai high class from the fourth house, the fifth house never once able to attend it," this time the short blue hair girl that answer. _

"_oh I see,"sighed Yumi in defeat_

" come on, just follow my step," after seeing a nod sign from Yumi eyes, Tsutako carefully remove her palm, there is so many sign of guard there, but the dark brown glass girl easily avoid them all

_As expect of a cat, _thought Yumi

….

"Ladies and gentleman, now for the main event tonight, from the house of Suzuku, bless with power, look, and stature, and the one and the only one, the generation of great _daitengu, _the new king of Lilianra, descending from the night sky, entering the hall Hasabe Yuki.

As the announcer finish his sentence, all the hall went dark, and only one spotting light at the front door of hall. Not long after that, some figure with dark wing appear in the front door. The guy surely similar to the one I saw this morning, but his eyes golden instead of brown like. All the hall quiet only the gush of wind could be heard from his wing, such a large wing, but as he walk toward the hall, his wing little by little disappear on it's own, and his eyes turn back to brown.

"_no, it can be right Yumi-san, only youkai and the like can be here, so it's impossible what you said," said Tsutako that noon, "but you sure a brave Yumi-san, well if I take into account what you said it's true,"_

_There is only silence, all the occupant in those small room seem to lost in their own mind._

"_but well, you do have different scent, I wonder why, just don't tell anyone that you think you are human," said Mami, the short raven hair girl," if you don't want to be barbeque,"_

"_what, Mami-san, you can be serious, I mean they just kick you out from the house because of mistake, so why would i?'this is getting nowhere, I guess I run out all of my luck, never once in my life I'm dreaming would land in the special school like this_

"_Yumi-san sa, we are youkai, but even us have to earn credit, unless we want for the worst," added Tsutako again," you are just lucky roommate with us, since we have no interest in human, yeah if you said it's true but it's just,"_

"_nani Tsutako-san you still don't believe in me, why?"_

"_well whatever way you did to get here, it's have some sort of spiritual barrier, unless.., well we don't want to be suspicious of you but.. unless you are hunter"_

_What, hunter, ugh is this somekind of movie, this is really making me headache, human mean barbeque, just what will they do if they thought I'm hunter, oh maria-sama._

"From the house of chinensis," without her consent, the room already filling with the new arrival.

"bless with grace, elegance, and power, the shining beauty, the princess of pure blood vampire, the Ogasawara breed, the new Queen of Lilianra, Ogasawara Sachiko entering the hall.

There in front of the door, under spotlight, stood elegance figure, with long raven hair, her eyes crimson blood, and she have thin wing like a bat, all the surrounding feel heavy like some sort of great electricity just run out. That queen face seem familiar, I feel like seeing it before.

As she walk toward the main hall, her eyes bit by bit turn deep blue, and her wing disappear without trace, yeah I remember the girl none other that annoying 'bitch' from this morning.

"hii Yumi-san, don't just stand there, get to work, here hand this to the quest, be careful not to blow your cover," said Tsutako handing a tary full of glass of wine.

"_Tsutako-san, is this really alright,"_

_We just lucky enough, able to enter ball hall from the back door, the door for servant and maid without getting caught by guard. Tsutako-san able to found two set maid outfit from nowhere and hand it to me_.

"_shhh, be quiet Yumi-san, relax, take it easy, that look good on you, maybe you really should apply for maid," teased her, fully knowing maid only for C class, and some over credit D class._

"_Mo,"_

"_Hii, you two there get to work, the party almost start._

Lazily, I walk around the hall asking for the quest need, this is really annoying, to think this is the result of my own free will, huh I should just choice not meddle like Mami.

"Miss, do you want wine," I asked them for millionth times tonight, and like usual only nod, small refusal, and ignored I got.

"Ah," from all the usual talk, and music classic there, those gasp is one I never expected, unwillingly I turn toward the source, only to face with the annoying raven fro this morning. Her eyes look pierced to my soul, such an taming creature.

"Sachiko-sama, hii You maid from what house are you, how dare to drench the queen of this party,"

Timidly I looked at the other raven girl there, she look like a stick, taller than the annoying raven. Even if I don't want to, those ice glare still linger in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sachiko-sama, to think I hire incompetent maid in your coronation night ball, I'm really sorry, I'm accepting all kind of punishment you bestowed upon me,"

"Kanako, you don't have have to, I'm sure you did all you job completely and thoroughly, maybe I won't give you any punishment, but tell me from the point of your view and from my point of view try to tell me, what kind of judgement I should give to your maid,"

Huh her voice is so calm and deep, but at the same time send chill to my my spine.

"Sachiko-sama, whatever kind your punishment maybe, this maid worth the worst punishment ever, I this low humble won't get in your way."

"so Kanako, you don't mind if your maid became soul offering to me, do you,"

"No Sachiko-sama, I'll get into it, if that is what you wish,"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only borrow MSGM character

For all the review, mail, and etc, thank you all *bow*

I know this story still so far away from the better grammar, eventhough some of my honor reader already point it out, sorry I don't have people who willing to be this story beta-reader, thank you.

….

"oh, so you are the girl," said the tall looking blonde, as soon as I entered Yamayurikai quarter. The place completely in different level than the normal dorm, even from the one at chinensis or Yuki's room.

"umm ah yes, please if you are not too busy, can you give me the direction to the Rose Mansion?" being not familiar with the word careful, I truly have a hard time to do this, as the matter of fact it's Yamayurikai we are talking about. The prestigious of prestigious.

I'm being the way I'm is lucky enough to have chance to be able have interaction with them, well that's what my peers thought, but not for me, I'm being here, willing to place my foot here, none other than because some small chance in hell, and some support from heaven. Well if I have to think about it, this is really ridiculous to place hell and heaven in one plate. But, anyway that's what happened.

_Hmmm soul offering, what is it? If I'm not wrong I had heard those "offering" word before, and only imagine it, its able to made my heart focused on sending more blood to my face. Uh, but that is only offering, what in the world with this soul thing, it's making my mind and heart restless._

_When I took a chance to look at my surrounding in my fearful state, all attention seem like giving an bad omen, even Tsutako-san at the end of opposite hallway giving an death look._

"_umm hmm, Sachiko-san,"there was a throat being cleared suddenly near me, before familiar figure of that brown hair guy appear._

"_ohh, Yuki-san," said her smiling beautifully so different from I saw before."what is it,"_

"_please I need I favor from you," he said, looking at me me than back to the girl," this person is my friend and just coming today, I don't know why she is here, but I'm sure she just lost again like this morning, please let her earn credit to gain freedom from you,"_

"_but I," I tried to protested but only meeting with Yuki cold gaze._

"_what, your fried Yuki-san, this person,"_

"_hai, Sachiko-san, please I'll guarantee her, in the name of Hasabe,"_

"_are you sure? Yuki-san, but you can just put it like that, this thing have no connection to our family,"_

"_I know Sachiko-san, then please do it for me, your fiancée, I just can't let my friend especially since she is still blind with rule,"_

"_alright if you put it like that Yuki-san, but are you sure, even class C above is having difficulty to earn credit, and she is only class F," added her again looking at me._

"_I know that's why she is in my guarantee, being servant not that difficult"_

…_._

"Oh, I see, Sachiko had been driven all the maids out," the blonde said, after she saw some teenage dress in maid outfit walking down the stair.

"oh Sei-sama, thank you for always putting up with us till know, we hope yamayurikai will once again asked for our help in the future," one of them said, bowing lowly and smile to the blonde, but sent menacing aura at me.

"he he don't worry girl, that future won't far ahead," the blonde said grinning from ear to ear, "Sachiko won't satisfied with only one house keeper for long,"

"but Sei-sama, we are," said the one beside the previous girl hesitating.

"don't worry, don't worry," the blonde said smiling playfully, then walking toward the girl giving them a light squazee in the shoulder," or how about you serve me instead," said her again above whisper, "I'll treat all of you with better care," while walking slowly between them," the queen not the only one who can gave all of you credit, I bet beside all your effort," being said it, her eyes turn darker and darker, send some chill in my spine eventhough I'm not one she said that," not even once your greatest hope being fulfill there, am I right," added her again tracing one girl back with her palm, sending red flush to the girl face.

" hai hai Sei-sama, we we we… honor, for someone as great as you to notice us,"said them again bowing again and again, not knowing what to do and choice to leave instead, leaving the the happy blonde that soon turn serious and turn to me.

"hi you what is your name again, from what house are you and class," said her in so much contrast voice for her earlier playful.

"Hmm, i.. I'm Fukuzawa Yumi, for the time being in no house and class F," ugh, beside my effort I'm still can't quite calm.

"I see, Yumi-chan then"said her coldly," as you saw earlier all our maid was driven out because of you, and it's mean you will be Sachiko servant as well as all Yamayurikai member, remember that," added her usually like not big deal for this hopeless me.

"but..but, I,"

"I what Yumi-chan, are you refuse it, we don't though, one power won't be able to satisfied all of us,"

"no no it's not that it's just I still don't know what I'm now exactly"

"ohh I see, nothing much actually, only some yamayurikai cleaning, food, and all supporting for comfortable living, but I can't say the same for Sachiko though since you will be her personal slave,"

" I what," nervously I tried no looking up at her eyes." I but I"

"well if you think you don't able to do that, how about you be my slave instead, I'll convince Sachiko for you, and like I said to those girl I treat my slave better, not even once I let them do chore, you just have to serve me," the blonde said again cupping my cheek. Her eyes full of mischief.

"I I no thanks," I said firmly for the first time since entering this place.

"really, but so just you know, whatever happen within this wall nobody is allowed to interfere, and it's include the king your friend,"

…

so that's all for now, i know this chapter shorter than other but , but it seem from all the story it getting shorter and shorter each chapter, i'm sorry, will try for a long one next time


End file.
